fortunearterialfandomcom-20200213-history
Erika Sendo
Erika Sendo is a fifth-year student (the same age as Hasekura Kohei) , as well as the student council vice-president. She is a vampire. She is strong in literature classes and martial arts, and is very attractive, making her popular in her school. She has an inquisitive personality, and likes to do things directly. Once she has her mind set on something, she becomes very pushy, and will take her time making plans to make sure she gets her way. Her older brother Iori Sendo is the student council president. She originally went to the academy so she can find a vampire servant, as perdea al she made with her mom, Kaya. Appearance Erika has waist-length blond/gold hair with a fringe, her skin, milky white and has large blue eyes. She shares many resemble's to her mother, Kaya by appearance. When her vampire instincts come about her pupils turn ruby red in colour. She is seen mostly wearing the school uniform, which consists of a white blouse, black skirt with two white stripes at the bottom hem, a red blazer with yellow trimmings, black knee lenght socks, black shoes and a red neck ribbon. Her uniform alters to a short sleeved blouse, red vest and white knee socks with all else being the same. When not at school she still wears the school uniform (due to being a Vice President) Or sometimes when outside school she wears a all white frilly blouse, worn with her school neck ribbon and a long black pleated skirt. It is also noted that she wears two red hair ribbons at both sides of her head at all times. True to her title of Vice President, She is one of the most beautiful and intelligent girls of her school and is looked up to many students both male and female. Biography Erika Sendo is a well behaved and beautiful girl. She's smart, well-spoken and organized. She has the title of Vice President of the student council of Shuchikan Academy. Not much is known about Erika's past and childhood only that she used to play together with Haruna Yuki whom she met with her brother's help, but due to a serious life-threatening accident, Erika revived and used her vampire powers to erase her memories about her and the accident itself. Erika Sendo is in fact a supernatural being, a Vampire. As a vampire, Erika has outstanding strength, endurance, agility, speed and even has the ability to fly. Erika uses all her willpower not to show this off and refuses to use any of her abilities in public easily. Erika wishes to remain a normal girl with a normal life. She first appears When Hasekura Kouhei transfers to the Academy. To set a good example and welcome, Erika welcomes him with open arms and committed to help him settle at the school. To Kouhei's surprise Erika backs away and reacts in a shy manner that's unfamiliar to her. As the story continues, the more the two come in close proximity the more Ericka beings to feel alien, feeling very hot, flushed, hyperventilation and shivers. It is soon stated this is because shes attracted to Kouhei but also the scent of his blood. On a night Erika feels her vampire nature slowly taking over her, thirsting for his blood and the urge to sink her fangs into his neck. Erika has been very resistant to her vampire nature, drinking only blood packs on few nights a week and not utilizing any of her powers. This is why Erika reacts to Kouhei. There was been only one occasion where Ericka did in fact suck his blood but only when Kouhei was willing as he knew she was beginning to suffer. She starts to fall in love with Kouhei. Family-wise, Erika does not have much family, nothing is known if she really does have a typical family other than her Mother and her older brother, who's President. She does not get on well with her mother as she sees Erika as a disgrace to their race. Convincing her to find a 'servant' and not be afraid to use her powers. As for her brother, they have a normal brother-sister relationship, sometimes bickering, sharing theories, though most of the time he plays tricks on her and teases her which results her hitting him in a humorous way. In the manga, it is revealed that by blood she is the sister of Seiichiro Togi. Gallery Erika sendo.jpg 265934.jpg Erika Sendo -1.jpg Erika Sendo.jpg Towfar004.jpg hasekura kohei.png watch out.jpg fall.png njhfkh.jpg Fortune arterial.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires